Isabella Voltri
by Taylor-Babiezzz
Summary: what happens when bella moves in with the cullens will she end up with edward will esme catch bella and emmett drag racing? and how do the wolves fit in to all this?only 1 way to find out
1. Chapter 1

I am running as fast as I can through the forest of Washington I can here the heart beats of the small scared cowering animals hiding around me the twigs snapping under my bare feet and the wind wising past me.

I finally stopped running and sat down in a old tree being as still as possible tasting the air around me and listening for any sound that I would distinguish as prey I was about to move off it was then that I heard a heavy heart beat that could only belong to a elk wait no I smelt the air again and listened I was wrong it wasn't just one elk it was 6 so I jumped out of the tree and silently ran towards the sound of the six heavy beating hearts elk were not the most appealing animal but they would have to do for today.

By the end of my hunt I had taken down three of the six unsuspecting elk I am a nomad looking after no one but my self I had ran away I was taken away from my thoughts by a sweet smell in the distance of which could only be identified as another vampire I put up my mental shield and ran towards the scent when I stopped I saw two vampires.

A male and a female the male has golden blonde hair and wasn't very muscle the female has long wavy light brown hair she is smiling at me ok now I am confused as the man was walking towards me I crouched reedy to attack the man got into a protective stance in front of the female she must be his mate I decided I would speech first '_Hello my name is Isabella I am traveling alone as I am a nomad' _the man looked at me and smiled then he spoke '_Hello Isabella my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate/wife Seem Cullen would you like to come to our house so we can learn more about each other?' _I agreed on going back to there place after they promised they are no threat so that is were imp following them to now we stopped running when we got to a beautiful 3 story house with a lovely garden I stopped and said '_wow this place is beautiful I love the garden' _Seem looked at me and smiled before saying '_thank you dear I designed the house and planted the garden' _I smiled at Seem and walked in to the house and sat down on a chair Seem and Carlisle sat on the sofa the both looked at me so I said _'well I guess I should tell you my story' _please do Carlisle replied


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is my story it was 1917 I was just 17 years old I was upset because I had just had a fight with my best friend he was a year younger then me it was a stupid fight _Flash back _

_im so sorry Isabella mother wants me to stay home that day and help father chop wood I was so upset my best friend couldn't even come to my birthday I could feel the tears pooling up in my eyes and slowly spilling down my face I ran out with out another word to him I kept running until I was in the woods End flash back_

I continued telling my story any way I got lost in the woods it started raining it was cold so I layer down on the muddy ground and went to sleep I was woken by voices I was freezing when I woke up it was dark I knew I was dying I just wished my best friend was there then I concentrated on the voices I could make out _she will never make it lets change her_ I could hardly keep my eyes open so I let them close I felt someone caring me but I didn't care I was freezing I tried to ask who they were but my lips wouldn't move I was so cold then I felt a sharp pain in my neck but I couldn't move I couldn't even scream I was so num all I could feel was the sharp pain in my neck and my heart beating then ever thing was black I looked up at esem and Carlisle esem looked like she would cry if she could and Carlisle looked worried I continued on with my story when I opened my eyes I could feel Avery part of my body scaring with pain it felt like I was in a fire the burning was excruciating all I could do was scream so that is what I did for 3 days I begged them to kill me but they wouldn't then it all suddenly stopped I felt fine so I sat up there was a horrible burning in my thought I clasped my hand to my neck then I relished I was not alone there was 2 men watching me the first words to slip out of my mouth was what am I? so they explained and I excepted being a vampire they introduced them selves to me as Aro and Marcus volturi I stayed with them for 50 odd years I considered Aro my father figure in my life time I have only drained 2 humans that was on my first hunt I stopped drinking human blood because I don't want to be a monster but you see the volturi family is very powerful when I introduced my self to other vampires as Isabella Volturi they would find some excuse to leave they feared me although I have powers Aro never wanted me to fight he didn't want his_ daughter_ hurt even though I could kill every vampire I see easily not only have I been to ever fighting practice in voters in 50 years but I all so have the powers to protect my mind its like a shield no mental power can harm me I can also set things on fire if I choose to so Aro and the rest of my family fear me they only let me leave because they thought I would kill them if they denied me what I wanted Aro seamed sad for his only daughter to leave him so we promised we would visit each other but I haven't seen him in about 20 years I have spent those years traveling the world looking for a place to call my home but I have never found other vampires that live on animal blood until now so that's my story


End file.
